demmy_koopafandomcom-20200215-history
The Overthere
The Overthere is a place visited in the latter half of Chapter 7 of Super Paper Mario. It is essentially the opposite of The Underwhere, and is the land where people who lived sinless lives spend their afterlife. It is ruled by Lemmy Koops, the husband of the Underwhere's ruler, Ludwig von Koops. While the Underwhere is clearly based on the Greek underworld, the Overthere bears more resemblance to Heaven, rather than the Elysian Fields of Greek mythology: it is a land of clouds, and its residents are the angelic Nimbis, who speak in pseudo-Elizabethan English (reminiscent of the language found in the King James Bible). The only way to reach The Overthere is via the Overthere Stair, a series of clouds and Jump-Over Clouds leading up from Underwhere Road. According to The InterNed, the music in the Overthere and the Overthere Stair is simply titled "Overthere Stair". There is an Itty Bits shop in The Overthere, located near the Rainbow Bridge. Its most notable item in stock is the Hot Sauce, and it also sells Hot Dogs. Chapter 7-4: A Bone-Chilling Tale At some point shortly before the heroes' arrival in the dimension, Bonechill, a self-proclaimed "master of the cold dark" and a fallen Nimbi (a reference to the story of Lucifer), and his army of Skellobits were released from their prison in The Underwhere by Count Bleck. They escaped from the dark realm and laid siege on the Overthere in an attempt to capture the Pure Heart said to be held by King Grambi. As Bonechill took over Grambi's abode, the Skellobits, reaching as far as the upper reaches of the Overthere Stair, attacked and imprisoned the Nimbis and destroyed the rainbow bridge leading to Grambi's sanctuary. When Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Luigi/Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Wendy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Morton Koopa, Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, and Iggy Koops arrive, they discover the invasion and find that several Nimbis on the path to Grambi's palace have been frozen. Upon freeing and speaking to Whibbi, the heroes are told that they need to find Rebbi, Blubbi, and Yebbi, the holders of three colored Orbs (the Red Orb, the Blue Orb, and the Yellow Orb) needed to reconstruct the bridge leading to Koops's palace. By scouring the sectors of the Overthere, the heroes are able to obtain the orbs and rebuild the bridge. Once the bridge is reconstructed, the heroes and Iggy Koops encounter a Spiky Skellobit. In response to Iggy Koops asking whether Grambi is fine and threatening to hurt the Skellobit if he isn't, the Skellobit summons an army mostly made of Skellobombers to challenge them. However, it is then that Rebbi and an army of Nimbis show up to take care of the Skellobits. While the battle takes place, the heroes are able to access Grambi's palace. Once inside, the heroes encounter Bonechill and learn that Iggy Koops is an embodiment of the Pure Heart, created to keep it out of the hands of beings like Bonechill. Shocked, Iggy Koops confronts Grambi but is then ordered by Tippi to get him to safety. Once this is done, the heroes combat and defeat Bonechill, after which Iggy Koops learns the truth about her identity from her parents. Following an emotional exchange between the three of them, Iggy becomes resigned to her fate and assumes her Pure Heart form, asking the Koopalings to save all worlds as her dying wish.